Mega Man Grand Tour
Mega Man Grand Tour is a classic Mega Man game produced by Lunatic Entertainment, which has gone through several upgrades since its initial conception in 2001 as an extension to Somarinoa's Mega Man Comics from the same era. The game takes place some time after Mega Man 10 but sometime before the events that take place in the future portion of Mega Man II. The game features sprite graphics enhanced from the original 8-bit designs. Originally known as Mega Man World War and later as Mega Man Cataclysm, the game's name stems from it taking place all over the world. The name Cataclysm, although considered a better name, was eventually removed when it was decided that the end of the Classic Mega Man series should not occur at this stage, and be assumed to instead be caused between the back story of both Mega Man II and Rockman & Forte: Challenger From The Future. It features all canonical Robot Masters as well as all of Lunatic Entertainment's. All RMs from non-canonical material are expected to appear, as well. A contest to get characters submitted by fans was believed to have taken place at some point. Current calculations indicate that there are 302 bosses that appear in various Mega Man Classic media, 10 Copy Masters, 24 Wily Rejects, 97 Grenouille Numbers, 83 Peppa Numbers, and (currently) 1 fan submission—leaving the grand total at jaw-dropping 517 bosses. Several characters are playable. Soundtrack All of the original Robot Master themes are present in their levels, and each boss is fought to the boss theme that played during the game they first appeared in. Characters not ever fought in a game before have themes built for them and have boss themes based upon the Numerical Collection they now belong to. Characters Dr. Kojiro 2nd Sprite Left.png|Dr. Kojiro Peppa Robot Master gallery The game notably corrects the problem with the RM numbers, giving them their proper abbreviations and listed in order of build in terms of their creator and not which number they were out of all RMs. Although some fans were critical of this alteration, it was generally well-received. The game also merges various alternative designs of the characters whenever several exist, favoring the manga designs by Hitoshi Ariga. An example of this is that Centaur Man uses the different colors for the upper torso and the horse body as seen in the ''Rockman & Forte CD Database image, and also wears the short cape seen in Hitoshi Ariga's artwork. However, it also is revealed to actually be a feminine robot, as was used as a plot twist in the Rockman 6 manga.'' Acid Man GT.png|DPN-004 Acid Man Bell (Scovillain) Sprite.png|DPN-010a Bell Blizzard Man GT.png|UUN-112 Blizzard Man Bond Man GT.png|DLN-007 Bond Man Brick Man GT.png|DWN-018 α Brick Man Burst Man GT.png|UUN-120 Burst Man Centaur Man GT.png|UUN-113 Centaur (Wo)Man Chloris Man GT.png|DGN-006 Chloris Man Chu Man GT.png|UUN-145 Chu Man Clown Man GT.png|UUN-127 Clown Man Cutter Man GT.png|DWN-β-1 Cutter Man Dreidel Man GT.png|DLWN-005 α Dreidel Man Flash Man GT.png|DWN-006 Flash Man Frog Man GT.png|DCN-002 α Frog Man Funnel Man GT.png|DPN-001 Funnel Man Gemini Men GT.png|DLWN-003 Gemini Men Gladius Man β GT.png|DPN-020 Gladius Man β Gold Man GT.png|DGN-001 Gold Man Guts Man GT.png|DLN-004 Guts Man Heat Man GT.png|DWN-007 Heat Man Hopper Man GT.png|DGN-016 Hopper Man Hornet Man GT.png|DLN-019 Hornet Man Hylid Man GT.png|DGN-002 Hylid Man Knight Man GT.png|DVN-001 Knight Man Magnet Man GT.png|DLWN-002 Magnet Man Mercury GT.png|SRN-002 Mercury Napalm Man GT.png|DWN-022 Napalm Man Paprika (Scovillain) Sprite.png|DPN-010b Paprika Pendulum Man GT.png|DPN-005 Pendulum Man Quick Man GT.png|DWN-004 Quick Man Ring Man GT Disguised.png|DCN-005 Ring Man Shade Man GT.png|UUN-122 Shade Man Shadow Man GT.png|SRN-010 Shadow Man Statue Man GT.png|DLWN-004 α Statue Man Tengu Man GT.png|UUN-125 Tengu Man Toad Man GT.png|DCN-002 Toad Man Uranus GT.png|SRN-007 Uranus Wave Man GT.png|DWN-017 Wave Man MK.II Web Man GT.png|DPN-006 Web Man Wood Man GT.png|DWN-008 Wood Man Category:Somarinoa's Content Category:Games Category:Fan Games Category:Mega Man (series)